


Come to Bed

by AHeartForStories



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Kissing, Love, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Pregstrid, chief hiccup, pregnant hiccstrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Astrid is heavily pregnant and she wants her Chief to join her in bed when he is up late in the evening, tending to his duties.





	Come to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of the prompt asks I got on Tumblr. Constructive criticism is appreciated!

His back was aching from sitting at the table all evening and his eyes were heavy and tired. His left hand was cramping from writing and filing important documents and his leg was worn and sore from being on his feet all day. The only light he had to work with was the dim light of a candle and all it was doing was make him even more tired. Still Hiccup Haddock had no intention to sleep just yet.

Chiefing was taking a toll on him, just as it had taken a toll on his father before him. He was utterly exhausted, his mind and body were begging for sleep, but there were some things he couldn't put off and these peace treaties for the Berserkers and the Outcasts were one of them.

Putting his charcoal pencil down, Hiccup rubbed in his face with both of his hands in the hopes of getting rid of at least some of the drowsiness he was plagued by. He needed to get this done soon and a sigh left him.

His eyes fell closed as he lowered his hands. Still sitting at the table in the living space of his home, his head fell forward before he caught himself, close to dozing off.

He needed to get those papers finished first. He couldn't fall sleep just yet.

A pair of slender hands settled on his tense shoulders from behind and the fog in front of his mind cleared just a tad.

"Astrid?" Hiccup spoke her name groggily, using one hand to rub a forearm of his wife's as she bend down and let her hands glide down his chest to then capture his shoulders in an embrace. Her chin rested on him.

"Why are you up? Gothi said you needed to rest." The Chief asked, turning his head just enough to be able to look at the love of his life from the corners of his eyes. even so, his green gaze met her blue one. Both were tired.

"The baby is keeping me up. We want dad to come to bed already." A kiss was briefly pecked on his freckled cheek just above the scruffy beginnings of his beard.

Though he looked down, Hiccup couldn't help but smile at her words.

Parenthood was a terrifying new chapter that was about to open up for them both. They were about to welcome their first child into the world in just a little over a month. It had been less than a year since they were married and already their family was about to grow bigger.

Hiccup couldn't wait. Though the thought of becoming a father himself of a child that was their flesh and blood, a new life he had created with Astrid Haddock on the night of their wedding, was something that scared him. Even despites claims that he had pretty much helped raise the Thorston twins and Snotlout the last seven years, the fear that he would fail somehow in someway was overwhelming.

Yet, at the same time, Hiccup found that he had never been more excited for anything else in his entire life.

That sweet look in his eyes, the one that held all of the love he had in both his heart and soul, it was out in the open for everyone to see, but only Astrid was there to witness it. She knew what that meant by now, what he was thinking of.

Placing a hand on his scruffy chin, the pregnant woman grabbed her husband's attention as she turned his head and pressed her lips on his, their eyes closing. Within the next second, one of his hands cupped her cheek.

As they parted, they took the opportunity to rest their foreheads and noses against each other.

"Will you come to bed now? My back is killing me. My everything is killing me." She asked.

"The peace treaties-"

"Cuddle me." Astrid's request was simple and this was something Hiccup couldn't possibly deny her.

He pressed another kiss on her lips.

"Give me a moment to clean up, I'll be right there." He promised her. Astrid shot him a smile as she pulled away, still holding onto a hand of his that she gave a light squeeze before she walked back up the stairs.

Hiccup watched her go until she was out of sight and let an entirely different sigh escape him then. Still smiling, he got up and went about cleaning the surface of the table, figuring that he could work on these documents tomorrow too.


End file.
